Stuck Between Girls
by Simon Seville
Summary: After the school assemby Simon starts to fall in love with Hayley. How will Jeanette feel? Sequel to Wanting a Friend.
1. It all begains

**Hello. Okay you people remember my story wanting a friend. (If you haven't read it I advise you should.) Any way Fizzy Starburst this story is for you. AND JEANETTE IS IN THIS STORY. Happy day for you. **

Stuck between Girls

"Yes it's finely the weekend!" Screeched Alvin.

"Calm down Alvin." Simon said.

"How can I? No homework. Dating girls hanging out with the chipettes…"

"Chipettes! Jeanette! She should be better by now!"

"See why the weekends are great?"

"Oh brother."

"Come guys lets go eat breakfast."

"Did someone say breakfast? Count me in." Theodore said happily.

"Hey fellows. How was your sleep?"

"It was good." Alvin said.

"Great. I had the best dream. I was the prince of plenty again."

"Eh… fine."

"Hey Dave would it be okay if we went over to see the chipettes today?" Alvin asked.

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Sweet bye." Alvin said as he got up from the table and rushed out the door.

"Alvin I meant after…" But he was too late. Alvin had already left.

"You finished breakfast."

"Dave we're going to. Bye." Simon said.

"Simon Theodore. Never mind. So how your grades Alvin?" Dave said asking himself.

________________________________________________________________________

AT THE CHIPETTES HOUSE.

"Hi Jeanette." Simon said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Simon. It so good to see you again." As she hugged him back.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better. Thanks for asking. So did any thing exciting happen?"

"Yah. There was this new girl Hayley. We also had an assembly."

"Cool."

"Hey Alvin." Brittany greeted with a half meaning it tone.

"Hey Brit. So what do you wanna do?"

"Go to the mall."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"We get to go to the music store and sports department."

"Oh okay. Jenny Ellie do you guys want to go to the mall?"

"Sure. Hold on. Teddy do you want to come with me and get some cookie cutters and other things?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to go Simon? We could go to the book store."

"Sure."

"Count us in Brittany."

AT THE MALL.

**alvinandbrittanyalvinandbrittanyalvinandbrittanyalvinandbrittany **

"Brittany hurry up. I don't need to be seen in a dress shop for ever."

"NO! I need to find the most glorious dress here."

"Well I don't need to be teased like Simon!"

"Alvin no one's going to tease you. We had that friendship assembly remember?"

"Yes but they could mention it in front of everyone."

"Alvin what boy would seen here besides you?"

"How should I know?"

"Thank you. Now just be quite."

**Theodoreandeleanortheodoreandeleanortheodoreandeleanortheodoreandeleanor **

"Oh Theodore come here and look at these music note cookie cutters."

"Cool. Look I found an a, s, t, b, j, and e."

"Hey I have an idea. We could make cookie deceiving us."

"Okay that sounds good."

"Wait I have a better idea."

"What?"

"You know that concert we have next week?"

"Yah."

"We could put out the cookies we make."

"Okay. Let's go get some more stuff."

"Right behind you Teddy."

**Simonjeanetteandhayleysimonjeanetteandhayleysimonjeanetteandhayley**

"Simon look. I found the book _Titanic_.

"Cool. I found _Twilight_."

"So tell me more about this new girl."

"Well she reminds me of you only more out going. No offences or any thing."

"None taken."

"She looks like that girl over there."

"Simon! Simon Seville!"

"Hi Hayley. Hayley! Agggh."

"You okay?"

"What? Oh yah. Hey I'd like you to meet my best friend Jeanette. Jeanette this is Hayley."

"Hi Jeanette."

"Hey."

"So what are you doing here Hayley?" Simon asked.

"I'm looking for the book called _On My Honor_."

"Oh I love that book." Said Jeanette.

"Simon Jeanette do you guys want to go to the food court and get a drink?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

________________________________________________________________________

"Brittany I getting thirsty. Can we go get a drink?"

"Sure. Besides there's nothing good here."

"It's about time."

"Alvin. You know Mrs. Kalb is right. You need to stop making a comment on everything."

"I don't even understand why I hang out with you.

"I'm going to kill you."

"You're pretty."

"Okay that's not going to work. But thank you."

"No not you. Emily."

"Let's go!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

"Eleanor do mind if we go get something to drink?"

"Of course not. I need a drink too."

"Ellie do you think Simon has a crush on Hayley?"

"No. Simon likes Jeanette. He talks about her all the time."

"But did you see the way he hugged her on stage."

"Well yah. But there's so way Simon would drop Jeanette for Hayley."

"I hope you're right."

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey everyone." Hayley said.

"Hayley what are you doing here?" Alvin asked.

"She was in the book store with us." Simon answered.

"Wired. We all went to get a drink at the same time." Eleanor said.

"I know." Said Jeanette.

**Okay that's all I got. Give me some ideas. It's easy. Just click the button at the bottom of the page. **


	2. What do I do?

**Hello people. Okay I don't have any thing to say in this author's note so on with the story. **

"Sooo… what have you guys been doing?" Hayley asked.

"Nothing, but dress shopping with Brittany." Alvin said sounding irritated.

"Well you didn't have to come."

"Oh well look who's talking."

"Guys! Break it up." Eleanor said getting upset with all the fighting.

'Hayley is so cute. Wait no. I mean Jeanette is so cute. Maybe I should ask her if she can sing. Maybe she can sing. Then I could ask her if she wants to sing a duet together. Wait I knew she could sing. She sang if you wanna have friends with us.'

"Simon!" Alvin screamed.

"What!" he said sounding startled.

"Why do you keep going into these little trances?"

"Oh no reason. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Jeanette asked.

"Um… that book _Twilight_."

"Why do you want me to buy it for you?"

"No."

"Simon what do you like best about our school?"

"No not school. It's the weekend." Alvin said as if it was complete torture.

"Alvin suck it up. I guess science."

"Uggg…" Alvin said as if it was the end of the world.

"Really? Me too."

"I like science too." Jeanette said.

"Oh cool. Simon do you want to go to the park with me?"

"Um… could you give me a moment?"

"Sure."

'What do I do? What do I do? If I say yes Jeanette will be very upset. But if I say no Hayley will be upset. I don't want to upset both of them.'

"So do you want to go Simon?"

"Y-yes."

"Cool."

"Bye J-Jeanette."

"B-bye. Brittany Eleanor can we go home now?"

"No I haven't found the perfect dress yet!"

"Brittany!" Eleanor scolded. "Sure sis."

"Oh okay. Let's go."

"So Theodore what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we go home too?"

"Okay."

AT THE PARK.

"Simon that's amazing. I knew you were smart but I didn't know you were this smart."

"Well sometimes I do stupid thing."

"Like what?"

"Like the time I didn't get in the hot air balloon and it took of. I was just holding on for dear life."

"Nice. So do you like that girl Jeanette?"

"I guess. I mean I like you more."

"Really?"

"Yep. Uhh… Give me a sec."

"Okay."

'I did not just say that. I can't believe that. I though I had feelings for Jeanette. I mean I do have feelings for Jeanette and Hayley. Oh what am I going to do?'

**Okay that's all for now. **


	3. Feelings for both

**Hello people. I'm back. So uh… Here's the next chapter. **

"Simon. Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yah. Just you know thinking about school work."

"Okay. Well it's getting dark. I better get home."

"Bye."

"Bye."

AT THE MILLER'S HOUSE.

"He said yes to Hayley! I can't believe this! I though Simon liked me! How could I let Simon slip through my fingers?" Jeanette sobbed.

"Jenny what's wrong?" Eleanor asked.

"Simon dumped me."

"No I sure he didn't dump you. More like hanging out with another girl."

"I guess you're right. But why would Simon want to go with Hayley?"

"Jeanette I don't know why you would date that fore eyed freak." Brittany asked.

"Brittany stop that! How would you feel if Alvin dumped you?" Eleanor asked standing for Jeanette.

"I wouldn't care at all. I can live without him and so can Jeanette."

"Brittany just stop talking about Simon." Jeanette said getting filled up with rage and hurt.

"Sorry. Gosh Jeanette calm down. Any way I know how you can get Simon back."

"How?" Jeanette said pulling herself together.

"Change you look."

"What no! I want Simon to like me for who I am. Not for who I'm not."

"I'm going to go get a snack." Eleanor said. The real reason was to leave before a fight started.

"What ever. Any ways come on Jean. I mean Hayley is more open and she wares to cutest clothes. You need to change."

"Well…"

"Do you want Simon or not?"

"I want Simon but not like that."

"Please. Besides you could go from neared to girly girl."

"Oh okay I guess."

"Good girl Jean."

AT THE SEVILLE'S HOUSE.

"So Simon how'd your date go." Alvin asked teasingly.

"It's not a date Alvin and it was fine. I think I might like Hayley."

"What! But you're suppose to like Jeanette." Theodore said.

"No, no, no, I do like Jeanette but I like Hayley a lot too."

"Simon and Hayley sitting in a tree." Alvin sang.

"I'm going to kill you."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Stop it." Simon said checks turning red.

"First comes love than comes marriage."

"And than death! I mean it Alvin."

"Then comes Hayley and Simon with a baby carriage."

"Okay that was so rude."

"Well you and Theodore did it to me when I was dating Vanessa."

"Sorry. I just don't know what to do. It's like I'm stuck between girls."

"I never though that would happen to you."

"S-Simon do you really, really like Hayley?" Theodore asked getting scared.

"Theodore I like Hayley and Jeanette both a lot."

"B-but do you think Jeanette went home to cry? I mean you two have known each other for years and only Hayley for three days."

"I guess you have a point but I still like Jeanette."

"You know it would be funny if Jeanette changed her image just for YOU!" Alvin said teasingly.

"Listen Alvin you're not the only one who has a girlfriend."

"Sorry. Any way if you like Jeanette just as much I dare you to chose Jeanette over Hayley."

"And why do you say that?"

"Well if you like Hayley more you wouldn't be able to do it."

"Alvin listen I don't need to talk about my "girl" problems so lay of will ya."

"Gosh. What's you problem?"

"You Alvin."

"Stop! Both of you. I hate it when you two fight! So please drop it."

"Theodore's right."

"You just saying that so you don't have to talk about Jeanette or Hayley."

"Alvin drop it." Simon said.

"Oh okay."

"Kids, dinner."

"Coming."

**I hope you liked it. Give me ideas. Do you want Jeanette end up backing out or going with Brits plan. First 5 reviews with you opinion wins. Bye. **


	4. Saide Hawkins ask out

**Thank you so much Fizzy Starburst. I love the idea of a Sadie Hawkins dance. Love it. Ps it's Monday and not Sunday. I wanted to skip that day. Any way chapter four.**

"Class. Settle down please." Mrs. Kalb said. "Listen we are going to have a junior Sadie Hawkins dance. Now girls you may be thinking I'm just 8/9. How do I ask that boy? Easy. Just take a deep breath and ask. You may use 10 minutes right now to ask."

"Jack. Will you go with me to the dance?" Ann asked.

"Of course my little love bug."

"Oh Jack."

'Come on Jeanette. Now's your chance to get Simon back. Do it. Hurry before Hayley asks.' Jeanette said to herself. She wanted to go and ask but her legs wouldn't do as she though.

"Simon. Will you go to the dance with me?" Hayley asked.

"I… I guess." Simon said vaguely.

"What do you mean guess? Do you want to go or not?" Hayley said not sounding rude but in a playful voice.

"I don't know. It's just this is a first thing. You understand. But I would be glad to go with you."

"Thanks Simon."

Jeanette's eyes filled up with tears. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Jeanette, are you okay?" Simon asked.

"S-Simon go away will ya. I want to be left alone!"

"What wrong?"

"I said go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

"O-okay. Sorry if I did something wrong to you."

'What's wrong with Jeanette? I can't believe she's acting like this. Did the swine flu affect her personality? Did I say something? Is it something about Hayley? Which reminds me, I wanted to ask her to the show.'

"Hayley. Could you come here please?"

"Sure. What is it Simon?"

"Do you want to sing a song with me in our show?"

"Sure. It's funny. Our show is Friday and the dance is Saturday. Tow days in a row we get together."

"Yah. Sure is." Simon said not really getting it.

"Well is that all?"

"Yep."

Simon looked at Jeanette one last time. She was still crying.

'What did I do? Is someone teasing her? I want to know. How do I make her tell me? I wish I could help her.'

'That's it. I want Simon back. I going with Brit's plan. I don't care how much I agents it. I want Simon back. I want Hayley just to be a friend. I want this all to end!'

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Once again thank you Fizzy Starburst again for the idea. **


	5. Changes

**Let come one with the story. I have no idea why I'm putting this note. Never mind. Chapter 5.**

"B-Brittany could you please come over here? I need to talk to you."

"Not now Jeanette! I'm asking Drake to the dance!"

"Please Brittany. This is important."

"Fine. Hold on will ya Drake?"

"No problem babe."

"Oh Drake. Now what is it Jeanette? Hey have you been crying?" Brittany said seeing that her sister's eyes were red.

"Sort of. I just wanted to ask you if you could change my i-image."

"Why didn't you say so? Of course I will sis." Brittany having a lot of symphony in her voice.

"Thanks Brittany."

"Sure, but what made you change you mind?"

"I t-tell you later."

"What ever."

"Hey Jeanette are you okay?" Hayley asked.

"I would be glad if you go away please."

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Yes! You can start by going away!"

"Jeanette you're not being yourself." Brittany said.

"I'm sorry Hayley. I'm just in a bad mood."

"Well I'm sorry to here that. I'll leave."

"Thanks. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay. Well bye."

"Bye. Can we change my look now?"

"Sure. Good thing I brought my make up bag."

"G-great. Mrs. Kalb may I go to the restroom."

"Go a head."

"Thanks."

"Okay Jeanette I think a nice pink lip gloss would look great. Then some dark mascara."

"I don't know Brit."

"Thrust me. You'll look great."

**3 mins later.**

"Brittany! Oh my gosh! I look do great!"

"I told you to thrust me."

"Thanks so much Brit."

"No problem."

"J-Jeanette! Is that really you?" Simon asked astonished

"What do ya think?"

"B-but you're wearing lip gloss and blush and mascara. And we're your glasses. And I've never seen you hair down before!"

"Simon, girl can change just like that. Oh, p.s. have fun with Hayley."

"Um… t-thanks."

"Hey Jeanette. You look Great." Said Drake.

"Gee, thanks. So do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Sure."

"You already said yes to me Drake." Brittany said.

"Sorry. She's right. Call me sometime."

"Okay."

'Now how do I get Simon back? I know! I'll ask Nathan to the dance. Then he'll be begging me to stop. Then I get my Simon back.'

"Alvin did you see Jeanette?"

"No. Why Simon?"

"Look at her."

"Wow. How can someone go from geek to HOT?"

"Alvin stop that."

"Do you mind if I ask her out?"

"Yes! I mean no I just leave me alone will ya?"

"You're the one who started this conversation."

"I said leave me alone Alvin."

"Okay, but someone's gotta date you x-girlfriend."

"See if I care."

"Hey Jeanette."

"Hi Alvin."

"So you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Alvin it's called Sadie Hawkins dance so that means I ask you."

"Oh yah. I knew that."

"Sure you did. Any way do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So bye."

"Bye?"

'This is so much better. Going with Alvin. Not only is he Simon's brother but it'll be great for my reputation. Wait why am I thinking reputation. I don't care about that. Or do I?'

"Class sit down and get out you China books."

**R&R. **


	6. Art makes things better

"Oh not stupid China again. I don't want to read about them. Last Friday Mrs. Kalb got on to me about comedy and communist." (If you are Chinese I don't mean you're stupid. I'm Chinese too.)

"Alvin what did Mrs. Kalb say about making a comment on everything?" Brittany said.

"Alvin Brittany be quite please. Hayley why don't you read?"

"Sure. The Chinese language has over 50,000 characters but average educated person only knows 8,000."

"Good job. Simon why don't you read?"

"What? Oh um… were are we?"

"This is why I called on you Simon. Now read the second paragraph and stop staring at Jeanette."

Jeanette started to feel weird. Not because Simon was staring at her, but because of dating Alvin.

"Yes Mrs. Kalb. The Chinese have a special way of…"

"Simon stop reading please. It's time for Art."

IN THE ART ROOM.

"So are ya thinking about Jeanette?" Alvin asked

"What? No!"

"Then why are you drawing a picture of her?"

"What? A person can't draw a picture of the girl he _loved_?"

"_Loved_? What do you mean loved?" Jeanette asked.

"Hi Jeanette. What am I doing?"

"Making a fool of yourself!"

"What's you problem?"

"Nothing! You're the on with the problem!"

"You know I don't have to put up with this you know. I'm going over to Hayley."

"Fine! See if I care." Jeanette said. But in her heart she cared very much.

"Simon, that's a great picture of Jeanette."

"What? Oh thanks."

"Simon, do you like Jeanette?"

"Well I guess. But I like you a lot to."

"Simon if you love Jeanette then go for it."

"Why aren't you mad?"

"Look I've been it you situation before."

"You have?"

"Yah. I love this guy Ned. But I also liked Jimmy."

"Oh well I would love to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with you but I would rather go with Jeanette. You're going to kill me aren't you?"

"Of course not."

"Hayley I love you and all wait, did you just say you were cool with it?"

"Yep. Any way we can still be friends. I'll be there at the consort. Ps Alvin's taking Jeanette to the dance so you better bust a move."

"Now?"

"Duh now."

"Right. So we're still friend though?"

"Always."

"Okay. Jeanette I was wondering did you change your image for me?"

"Hehe. Ya see to tell you the truth I love you. I got jealous when you started to hang out with Hayley."

"Look at me Jeanette. I like Hayley but we're just friends. You're to one that I want."

"Simon that reminds me of something I want to sing at the consort."

"What?"

She whispered something into Simon's ear.

"Okay. And we can get Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and Hayley to sing back up."

"Sweet. See you at the dance."

"You're asking me?"

"I said I'll see you at the dance so…"

"Yes. I'll go with you. Also I want the real you back."

"Right." Jeanette said wiping the make up off her face and putting her hair up in a bun.

"You for got something." Simon said pulling out the pink glasses out of her art smock.

"Thanks. I love you."

"Gee I wouldn't want to here that form anyone else but you now."

"What about me?" Alvin said getting upset.

"I available Alvin." Hayley said.

"Taken." 

**Okay review. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was too lazy to update. **


	7. The show

**It's now Friday just so you know.**

"Welcome to our consort. We have a special guest tonight. So please welcome Hayley." Alvin said.

"Tonight we are going to sing you're the one that I want, we go together and about you now." Simon said into the mic.

S: I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!

J: You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true.

J: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

Both: You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one I want), o,o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one I want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one I want want), o,o, ooooo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

J: If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way.

S: I better shape up,  
'cause you need a man  
G: I need a man  
who can keep me satisfied.  
B: I better shape up  
if I'm gonna prove  
J: you better prove  
that my faith is justified.

J:Are you sure?  
Both:Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one I want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one I want),o, o, oo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

Repeat Chorus 2x

[Simon and Jeanette]  
We go together like  
rama lama lama  
ke ding a de dinga a dong  
remembered for ever like  
shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom

[Simon Jeanette Hayley and Alvin]  
Chang chang chang-it-ty chang  
shoo-bop  
That's the way it should be  
Wha oooh yeah!

[All]  
We're one of a kind  
Like dip di-dip di-dip  
Doo-bop a doo-bee doo  
Our names are signed  
Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy  
boog-e-dy  
Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop  
Chang chang chang-it-ty chang  
shoo-bop

We'll always be like one  
Wa-wa-wa-waaa!

When we go out at night  
And stars are shinin' bright  
Up in the skies above  
Or at the high school dance  
Where you can find romance  
Maybe it might be lo-oh oh oh-oh oh-ove

[Can be broken up into groups]  
Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding a da ding de dong  
Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom  
Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-ed-y  
Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop  
Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-y boom de boom  
Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding-a de ding de dong  
Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom  
Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy  
shoo-by doo-wop she-bop  
Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-ty boom de boom

[Alvin Simon Theodore]  
A wop ba-ba lu-mop

[Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Hayley]  
A wop bam boom

We're for each other like  
A wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom  
Just like my brother is  
Sha na na na na na yip-pit-y dip de boom  
Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
We'll always be together  
Wha oooh yeah!  
We'll always, be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together [End here or fade out]  
A wop ba-ba lu-mop a wop bam boom!

Jeanette: Maybe I'm wrong, you decide  
Should of been strong, yeah I lied  
Nobody gets me like...you

Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I now what you meant  
There was nothing to compare to

There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I now how I feel about you

CHORUS:  
Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

All that it takes, one more chance  
Don't let our last kiss be our last  
I'm out of my mind, just to show you

I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel about you

CHORUS:  
Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

BRIDGE:  
Not a day, pass me by  
Not a day, pass me by  
When I don't think about you  
And as though, moving on  
Cause I know, you're the one  
And I can't be without you

CHORUS: (x2)  
Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

But I know how I feel about you now  
Yeah I know how I feel about you now

"Everyone thank you for coming." Alvin said. Now never for get to give us more money and… mmmm Simon…"

"Hehe thanks for coming forks."

"Alvin did you have to do that?" Hayley asked.

"What? I want so money to buy a new cd player the new Nintendo ds a wii and…"

"We get it Alvin." Said Eleanor.

"So what are you wearing to the dance?" Brittany asked.

"I'm wearing a black dress with flowers at the bottom." Hayley said.

"Just a green dress with lace and a bow in the back."

"I'm just going to wear a blue dress and a pearl necklace."

"We're wearing our turtle necks with a white shirt and red bow." Theodore said.

"Well I Brittany Miller am wearing a pink frilly dress with lace jewels and…"

"Brittany you don't have to go in to all that detail." Jeanette said.

"You're lost."

"Bye. Thanks for walking me home. See you tomorrow Alvin."

"Bye Hayley."

"We better get going before Miss. Miller goes crazy wounding were we are." Eleanor said.

"Bye Jeanette."

"Bye Simon."

**Long chapter. If you didn't like it tell me. I've got wighter's block. **


	8. Sadie Hawkins Dance

**This is the last chapter. There is going to be a sequel to this story if I get around to it. And this is for JBates for ever. I will keep writing the nanny 911 story. Only because of you nice review. Anyway back to this story. **

"Welcome to the Sadie Hawkins dance everyone." Said Mrs. Banks. Mrs. Kalb will be the dj for any song request and there are refreshments over by the bleachers. We hope you will enjoy to dance."

"Drake can you go get me some punch?"

"Sure Brittany."

"Jeanette, do you want to go and request a song?"

"Okay, but what song do you want?"

"Can I have this dance."

"Yes you may and I'd love to."

"Mrs. Kalb can you play can I have this dance?"

"Of course."

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

"Alvin do you ever wonder what bring girl and boy together?"

"No why?"

"Because Brittany not dancing with you? Why didn't she ask you?"

"I don't know. We just argue a lot. I don't want be miserable tonight."

"Yah I guess."

"Ellie Aren't you glad thing are back to normal?"

"By Simon and Jeanette together yes."

"I just hope Hayley and Alvin stay friend."

"I know. One mixed couple is all I can take."

"I know."

The stars were shining and the moon was out. Everyone was happy. The only thing that was different was Hayley and Alvin. But that another story.

THE END

**Hoped you like it. There is a squeal to this story. **


End file.
